Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for writing data in a storage system that includes a first type of storage device and a second type of storage device.
Description of Related Art
Enterprise storage systems can provide large amounts of computer storage to modern enterprises. Such storage systems may be expected to be scalable, provide higher reliability, and provide for better fault tolerance relative to consumer storage.